Unwanted Adventures
by delusionaldamsel
Summary: Hook/Tinkerbell. When Killian comes to Storybrook he's shocked to see a familiar face from his past. Now he's left with a choice: kill Gold and quench his thirst for revenge or change his ways and possibly win back the girl he lost so long ago?
1. Chapter 1

When Emma approached Granny's she could hear loud music thrumming through the walls. When she looked through the windows she could see all the lights were off and it seemed as if the diner was closed. An alarm went off inside Emma's head, telling her something was obviously wrong. Emma took the gun out of her holster, wrapped her hands tightly around the cold metal of the gun, and slowly approached the door. As soon as Emma pushed the door open she was met with a wave of loud music that shook her insides. Emma gripped her gun tighter as she rushed inside the diner and found the light switch. Once Emma's eyes adjusted to the flood of light she found a girl standing on the bar blinking back at her. The girl on the bar was an odd one, dressed in a short sparkly blue dress, her feet bare, her long hair a strawberry blonde dyed blue at the ends, and her now wide eyes rimmed with sparkly blue eye shadow and thick lines of black eyeliner. The moment the girl registered Emma she threw her arms up in the air, clearly terrified by the woman pointing a gun at her.

"Red!" The girl shouted as she continued to stare wide eyed at Emma and the gun in her hand.

Emma turned to see the door to the kitchen open as Ruby walked out looking confused. Once she entered the room she took in the scene in front of her and let out a small laugh. The girl on the bar turned to stare in awe at Red, clearly not finding the humor in this situation.

"Emma put the gun down, everything's fine here." Ruby explained between chuckles.

Emma put her gun back in its holster as she stared at Ruby, now even more confused than she was before. Once Emma put the gun away the girl hopped off the bar gracefully and placed herself on one of the bar stools. Now that she wasn't standing on the bar Emma could see how tiny she was. Her bare feet now hung inches from the ground as she kicked them back and forth like a small child. Emma may have mistaken her for a child if not for the girl's hour glass figure. Though her waist was small she made up for her tininess in other areas. Emma couldn't help but stare at the peculiar girl whom she had never seen before.

"Emma, this is Feya." Ruby said as she gestured to the girl on the bar stool.

The girl beamed as she held out her hand.

"You can call me Tink." She said cheerfully.

Emma took the girl's hand, a look of confusion across her face. "Interesting nickname."

Tink made an exaggeratedly sour looking expression. "My full name is Feya Theophilia Isis Nadia Kistell, fairies from my land are named after all the women of their family, luckily my kind live a long time so I only had to take on three generations of Kistell women along with my own name. So if you take off my first name my initials spell Tink, hence the name. Complicated right?"

Emma stared at the girl now in shock. She glanced up at Ruby to find her smiling and shaking her head.

"Wait..." Emma said, blinking at the smiling girl in front of her. "You're a fairy? Tink...as in Tinkerbell?"

Tink beamed and nodded her head excitedly. "Yep, that's me! See Red, I told you, I'm totally famous!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Tink thinks she's a famous dancer ever since she discovered Youtube and posted a video of herself dancing. No T, she's thinking of the fairytale."

Tink poked her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. "What fairytale?"

"Tinkerbell, trusty side kick of Peter Pan. You know, Neverland? Why am I still surprised when I meet a new one of you guys?" Emma mumbled as she continued to stare at Tink.

Tink's face went from an expression of annoyance to and expression that only could be defined as 'love-struck'.

"Oh god Peter!" Tink exclaimed as her eyes twinkled. "He was love of my life number 5! He never appreciated me though, and when I was kidnapped it took him two whole weeks to figure out I was gone! Humph, what an awful, ungrateful boy. I bet he's lost without me."

Ruby placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Tink's a bit fickle when it comes to love."

Tink whipped around, her long blonde and blue hair swinging around her face then falling gently down her back. Tink's face filled with a look of hurt as she stared up at Ruby.

"I am not fickle, I just have a lot of love to give." Tink said matter-o-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"To every lost boy, prince, and pirate you meet." Ruby mumbled.

Tink hopped of the bar stool and landed hard on her feet, her face now filled with anger.

"I absolutely despise pirates." Tink spat, her hands forming into fists.

Tink stomped over to the radio that sat behind the bar. After playing with a few dials the room filled with music once more and Tink turned, a now calm expression across her face.

"No more talking, more dancing!" Tink exclaimed between giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Feya opened her eyes slowly as she woke from her sleep. When she turned to the alarm clock on her bedside table she groaned and rolled back over. It was 3:45 pm, she had an hour before she needed to be at the studio. Feya groaned as she sat up and stretched her arms. She slowly removed herself from her bed and dragged herself across her apartment to the kitchen where her sparkly blue coffee pot sat. Feya pushed the start button on the coffee machine before moving over to the small iPod radio on the counter and hitting the play button on her iPod. Within seconds her apartment was filled with the loud force of her music pulsing through the speakers. Feya smiled as she walked across the room to the bathroom as she swayed to the sound of her music.

Feya stood in front of her round mirror that hung on the wall and stared at herself as she frowned at her reflection. Her long blonde and blue hair was now a mess of beach and wave colored tangles and her eyes were rimmed with the smudged reminisce of last night's make-up. Feya sighed before washing the make-up from last night off her face then returning to her coffee as it finished brewing. She poured the dark liquid into a sparkly pink cup before walking to the large French doors that led to her terrace. She pulled the doors open and walked out onto the balcony, staring at the streets below her. Feya liked to watch the people from her apartment terrace, taking comfort in being able to watch people from the sky once more.

Now that everyone's memories were back Feya could remember why she had always liked heights and hated being stuck to the ground. Living in a world without magic meant she was left to be a regular girl, unlike the fairy she used to be.

Feya hugged herself as she took a large gulp of the warm liquid in her cup. Feya felt lost in this world even before her memories had come back to her, but now that she knew what she was really missing, she felt even more like an outsider than before. There were no lost boys to care for, no Peter to protect her, and no wings to allow her to fly away when things got hard, this world was no place for a fairy.

Feya shook her head, trying to make her sorrows disappear. She glanced at the time on her phone before she left the half full coffee mug on the table outside and retreated to the bathroom where she would spend the next hour getting ready for another normal day.

* * *

"And one, two, three." Feya counted.

Feya stood in the middle of the dance studio as she watched her beginner ballet girls practice their dance for the Christmas recital. Ever since Feya had been a little girl she had loved to dance, it was the only thing she could to do that made her feel comfortable in her own skin. After High school she had begged her mother for a loan to open Story Brook's first dance studio. Feya's mother hadn't been excited about her daughter giving up college to teach dance to a bunch of children but she had assumed her dream would fail and Feya would be forced to go to school in a few years. To Feya's mother's dismay, there were plenty of girls in town who wanted to learn to dance.

Feya moved through the room, correcting the girl's stance or showing them how to do a step correctly before taking her place back in the center of the room observing. Every day it was the same thing for Feya: wake up, drink coffee, get dressed, teach ballet, tap, ballroom, tap again, ballet again, clean up, go home, eat dinner, read a book, repeat. She had always lived a boring life, well not always, but ever since she had been trapped in Story Brook her life had become mundane and repetitive.

The music stopped and Feya scanned the room, making sure each girl stood solidly in the correct position. When she was satisfied, Feya clapped her hands together as she broke out into a dazzling smile.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Feya exclaimed excitedly. "You've all done so well, you'll be perfect by December! You're all done for the day, great work and I'll see you next week."

Suddenly the small room filled with the noise of giggles and high pitched voices as Feya's last class dispersed and found their parents at the edge of the room. Feya smiled as she watched the crowd flood out of the room while parent's proceeded to bundle their girls in scarfs and gloves to protect them from the cold. Just as Feya was about to turn and begin to clean the room she saw a familiar face rush into the room with a grin across her face.

Ruby walked across the room, her pace quick, as she advanced towards Feya. Feya stared at her quizzically when Ruby stopped in front of her. Now that she was this close, Feya could tell her smile was strained around the edges. Now Feya knew something was wrong.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Feya questioned, looking exaggeratedly upset.

"We're going out tonight! Girl's night! "Ruby exclaimed, seeming more and more nervous as she stood in front of her friend.

Just to make things more suspicious, Emma walked into the studio, looking as confused as Feya felt. Well, that made Feya feel a bit better that she wasn't alone, but it also added to the gnawing worry that was forming in the bottom of her stomach.

"Ruby…why are you really here?" Feya asked.

Ruby laughed nervously as she shook her head. "What are you talking about? I thought since Emma just got back it would be a good idea for us to show her a good time. And who knows how to have a good time like you do Tink? Get your coat, we gotta go now!"

Before Feya could protest Ruby pushed her towards the door, grabbing her coat off a nearby chair as they left. Emma watched silently as Ruby pushed Feya out the door and shut the lights off once they were all outside. Ruby let out a deep breath before turning to Feya's confused expression with a smile across her own bright face.

"Alright, let's go to the bar!" Ruby exclaimed as she began to lead the way.

Emma shrugged and silently followed Ruby, clearly just along for the ride. Feya followed as she continued to try and figure out what was going on. Feya had heard many stories about the new sheriff of Story Brook but none of those stories included how quiet or how fun Emma Swan was. Something was wrong, and Feya had no idea what Ruby had told the new sheriff to keep her so quiet.

Feya ran and took her place next to Ruby as she stared up at her friend curiously.

"Ruby, I'm still wearing a leotard, my hair hasn't been curled, and I'm in no make-up suitable for a bar. You know better than anyone I hate going out like this, so what gives? Why are you so tense right now?"

Ruby laughed nervously as she glanced down at her friend. "I just thought we could get out for a while. Let's go dance, who cares what you look like?"

As she said it, the three of them stopped at the door to the bar. Ruby sighed in relief before wrapping her hand around the handle and pulled the door open while she pushed Feya inside.

"You know, maybe I should go home, I'm not in the mood for dancing right now." Emma mumbled as she looked around the bar.

Ruby shot Emma a quick sideways glance. "Now come on sheriff, you need a night off too." Ruby leaned into Emma as she whispered: "You may be the only person who can stop her from killing someone if my plan doesn't work."

Feya whipped around and stared, opened mouthed, at her friend. Ruby was never a good whisperer.

"I am not some mass murderer! Ruby no more games, tell me what's going on?"

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a waitress coming to the table and placing a tiny pink drink in front of Feya. Feya frowned at the drink then turned her sour expression to the waitress.

"I didn't order this and I don't find it funny." Feya huffed as she frowned at the waitress.

"I thought it was hilarious." A voice whispered into her ear.

Feya's eyes widened as she saw Ruby tense even more than she had before. Feya took a deep breath before turning slowly to the voice behind her. When she had fully turned her eyes were closed and she was secretly saying a small prayer in her head before she opened her eyes.

Killian.

Feya stopped breathing as she continued to stare, open mouthed, at the man who stood in front of her. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she had seen him, but also different. His brown eyes were still rimmed with dark black liner, which in this world would have looked silly on anyone but still suited Killian. He leaned against the wall behind him in a pair of plain black slacks and a black button up shirt slightly open at the top. You could take the pirate out of the sea, but you couldn't take the sea out of the pirate.

Killian grinned wickedly as he stared down at Feya's shocked face.

"I should have guessed your first task would be to find the closest bar in town." Ruby mumbled.

Killian's smile grew as he swept his arm through the air. "No good plan starts or ends without rum my dear. I thought you would be smarter than that."

Feya turned to look at Ruby who was now fuming. "This is why you had to drag me here?"

Ruby now looked at Feya, looking guilty. "I thought you'd take the news better over drinks."

"I'm starting to understand why you dragged me here." Emma muttered as she watched Killian cautiously.

Killian turned his attention to Emma. "Ah my dear, it's been so long since I've been graced with your presence. Have you double crossed any innocent bystanders lately?"

"You're hardly innocent." Feya whispered as she turned her attention back to Killian.

For a moment, Killian's cocky grin faltered as he looked at Feya, registering her words now directed at him. He recovered quickly and smiled at Feya, a mock look of shock now across his face.

"And she speaks to me! Oh sweet angel, speak once more, it's been so long since I've heard such a lovely voice."

Feya frowned at the ground, now refusing to look at Killian. Feya took a deep breath before turning on her heels and walking away. Before she could make it to the door she felt a hand wrap around her elbow. Feya turned to see Killian's face now inches from hers smiling down at her as he chuckled.

"Come now, don't let your temper ruin a night like this. It's been so long since we've spent a night together." Killian whispered as he continued to smile down at Feya.

Feya shook her head. "I don't have time for your games Hook."

Killian's grip on her elbow loosened as his smile slipped away. It had been so long since he had seen Feya, he thought he had lost her, but here she was. The rumors were true, his fairy had been here the whole time. He half hoped she wasn't here, half hoped he would be focused on his quest and not distracted, but here she was. Now that he was standing in front of Feya, all his ideas felt small. All he could think about was her.

"You are the only thing that quenches my thirst for the sea. Your hair is the only ocean I need. Your body is my beach and your sheets are my sea." Killian whispered as he stared into Feya's eyes, the humor now gone from his expression.

Feya stood there motionless, speechless for a moment as she stared up at Killian's brown eyes. Feya blinked, waking from the stunned state he had put her in once again.

"Do what you're good at. Get back on your ship Captain. Get back on your ship and sail away, never letting my name cross your lips."

Feya yanked her arm out of his grasp before turning on her heels and storming out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Feya awoke to the sound of a loud crack that came from her front door. She shot up in bed and looked around, her heart racing. When she saw nothing was out of place and there was no sound but the birds outside her window she shrugged and laid back down.

Crack!

Feya shot up again, now pushing the covers off her lap as she hazardously removed herself from her bed and started making her way across the room slowly. She stopped her advance as silence filled her apartment once more. What was going on? She looked around the apartment again, trying to find what was making the sound she was now sure she had heard.

Crack!

Feya's eyes widened as she realized the noise was coming from the other side of her apartment door. Feya took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heartbeat. She could feel the scream forming in the back of her throat as she looked around her apartment for a weapon. Feya regretted ignoring Ruby when she told her friend she needed an alarm system. "It's sorybrook," Feya had explained. "Nothing happens here."

Yeah. And now she was about to be murdered.

Crack!

Feya stifled a scream as she grabbed the mop she had placed next to the door. She took another deep breath before wrapping her hand around the doorknob and pulling it open in one swift motion. As soon as she opened the door her reflexes kicked in and she suddenly ducked just as an object whizzed past where her face had just been. Feya turned around to find a knife now sticking out of the wall behind her. She then turned to find Killian Jones standing on her doorstep, a surprised look on his face.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to check before you open the door to guests?" Killian said in a mock tone.

Feya blinked up at the man standing in front of her. Instead of his usual leather he was now dressed in a simple black button up shirt and black dress slacks. Somehow he found eyeliner somewhere and his eyes were rimmed in their usual black charcoal colored liner. As she stood there staring at him, so many emotions and thoughts went through Feya's head, most of them inappropriate. Feya shook herself and glared.

"I thought someone was breaking into my house from all the noise you were making. I was, and still am, prepared to defend myself."

Killian looked at the mop Feya held in her hand. "What, are you going to clean me to death?"

Feya glared. "I see you found clothes. Who did you steal those from?"

Killian looked down at himself before flashing Feya a pleasant smile. If she hadn't been so annoyed that smile may have made her knees weak. Luckily, she was furious to see him darkening her doorstep this morning.

"I borrowed them actually. Did you lose your clothes Feya? You seem a little…undressed."

Feya looked down at herself to find herself standing in front of Killian in a pair of black spanx and loose grey tee shirt that stopped just above her navel and fell off her shoulder. When Feya looked up at Killian she saw a look in his eyes that was all but innocent. She fought the urge to cover her half naked body with her arms as she shot Killian a dirty look.

"Let's cut the chit-chat and why don't you tell me why you're here?" Feya snapped as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

Killian's smile was less mocking suddenly as he watched Feya's face flush. "I was hoping you'd come get breakfast with me. We could catch up, I could tell you all about the adventures you've missed."

"You say it like I actually miss being stuck at sea with you." Feya mumbled.

Killian's smile brightened. He knew she was just being stubborn.

"Come on Feya, it's simply a meal. Join me for an hour and then I will let you do whatever you please."

Feya stood there and looked at him doubtfully, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. She knew all too well how Killian's promises worked. One minute you thought you had a chance to walk away when in reality the moment you agreed to request you were trapped. Feya shook her head.

"No, but I appreciate the offer." Feya said before shutting the door in his face.

Just as Feya was about to return to her bed she heard Killian banging on the other side of her door.

"My knife!" Kilian shouted from the other side of the door.

Feya yanked the knife out of the wall before opening her door once more. She didn't know why, but he was making her blood boil with rage. She hadn't seen him in years, and now here he was, acting as if nothing had happened.

In one swift motion Feya pushed Killian against the wall of the hallway and glared up at him.

"Good day Mr. Jones" Feya whispered, the venom dripping from his voice.

Then Feya drove the knife into the wall inches away from Killian's right cheek before turning on her toes and making her way back inside her apartment.

"I didn't even know you could reach that high!" Killian exclaimed between laughs.

Before she could reach her door Feya felt a hand wrap around her elbow. She found herself turning directly into Killian's arms. Killian wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist as soon as she bumped into him, the top of her head reaching to the bottom of his chest. She tilted her head up quickly, a look of shock across her face. Killian smiled softly down at her.

"Feya my dear, if you turn me away today I'll just come back tomorrow and every day after that until you agree to partake in a meal with me." Killian whispered his eyes staring into hers.

Feya's lips parted slightly as she stared up at Killian in awe. He was beautiful, she had always hated herself for thinking it, but standing this close it was almost impossible to think anything else of the man in front of her.

"Okay."Feya whispered still staring at him mesmorized.

Killian's smile grew as he let his grip around her loosen. Feya smiled up at him before turning and walking back to her apartment. Killian pushed himself off the wall and was about to follow Feya inside when she turned.

"Enjoy this sight, because every morning it's the only one you'll see."

Feya smiled at him sarcastically before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

_"Tink!" Peter shouted a few feet away. _

_Tink giggled from her hiding spot high in a tree as she watched Peter continue his search. They started every night off like this, Tink would hide herself in what she thought to be the perfect hiding place while she waited for Peter to find her. This was her favorite part of the evening because this was the only time Tink and Peter had to themselves. The nights he was able to find her he would always smile down at her triumphantly. _

_"Now what's my prize?" Peter would say as he smiled down at his fairy. _

_Every time Tink would giggle before pushing herself on her toes and pressing her lips against his. This was always how their game ended, well, if Peter won that is, yet every time Peter smiled under her lips. _

_"Peter!" _

_Tink whipped her head in the other direction, following the sound of the voice calling her lost boy's name. Tink's lips pursed as she saw Wendy enter the clearing beneath her. Tink hadn't been pleased when Peter announced he had obtained a new house mate for them. She had kept her disapproval to herself but now she was encroaching on the only time Peter and Tink had to themselves. Tink's blood began to boil as she watched the girl catch up with Peter. _

_"Peter, what are you doing?" Wendy questioned. _

_"I'm playing a game with Tink. Help me find her?" Peter asked excitedly. _

_Wendy shrugged and followed as Peter disappeared into a thicker part of the forest. Once they had both disappeared Tink jumped from her hiding place in her tree and started running in the opposite direction. Tink was furious as she ran, this girl was taking over her life and Wendy didn't want any part of it. Tink was ready to wring the girl's neck if she complained about being stuck here once more. _

_Tink continued to run, not wanting Peter to win this time when she bumped into something hard. Tink fell to the ground with a hard thump. She bit her lip, stifling the cry that formed in her throat, still too stubborn to let anything give away her attempt to hide. _

_"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to go off alone into the middle of the forest? You could meet a monster."_

_Feya looked up. A man's face hung inches from her smiling down at her. His dark brown hair fell into his blue eyes that were rimmed with black charcoal, a wicked smile dancing across his lips. _

_"Or a pirate." He whispered. _

_Tink was about to scream when a set of hands wrapped around her mouth. Another set of hands grabbed her wrists and quickly bound them with rope. Tink glared up at the man in front of her, her shouts and indecent language muffled by the hand over her mouth. _

_The hands that held her mouth moved away just enough for her to get out: "I am a fairy I will cut off your-" before a handkerchief was placed in her mouth and tired behind her head. The man in front of her straightened, his hands resting on his hips as he smiled down at her. Well, one hand and one hook rested on his hips. When Tink eyes rested on the man's hooked hand her eyes widened and she began to scream as much as she could. Killian laughed as he watched the small girl struggle against her bounds. _

_"Bring her along boys, she'll be put to good use in no time." Killian said. _

_Killian winked at the girl before turning and leading the way through the forest. _

* * *

Feya hummed to herself as she continued her walk to Granny's. It was Tuesday night again which meant Granny closed early so Red and Feya could use the diner for their own place to dance. They used to have their weekly dance parties at Feya's studio but the neighbors complained about the noise too much so they had eventually begged Granny for her help. After much begging and lots of compliments Granny gave in and let them have Tuesday's since it was the slowest day of the week.

Feya was almost at Granny's when she saw a crowd standing in front of Granny's staring at the Library across the street. Feya took her head phones out of her ears and watched the library, not seeing why everyone was crowded in the street. Once she got to the crowd in front of the diner she found Dr. Whale standing a few feet away from everyone else. She smiled to herself and made her way over to the town's cutest Doctor. A few months ago Feya had slipped after she had waxed the floors at the studio and busted her head open. Ruby took her to the hospital and had met the kind, young, attractive doctor and had instantly fallen in love with him. Now she went into the hospital every time she scraped her knee.

Dr. Whale turned and smiled as he saw Feya approach him. She returned his smile as she stopped herself next to him.

"Hello Feya, you look radiant as usual." Dr. Whale said as he smiled down at her.

Feya bit her lip as she giggled. "And you look doctorly as usual Dr. Whale."

"I would hope so." Dr. Whale replied trying to hide his smile.

Feya looked across the street again. "What's going on over there?"

Dr. Whale turned to the library now frowning. "The sheriff is busy trying to diffuse a ticking time bomb."

Feya's eyes widened. "Oh god, who put a bomb in the library?!"

Dr. Whale stared at her, amazed by her statement before recovering his composure. "No, no, there isn't a real bomb. Apparently Captain Hook came into town last night and he's staying with Belle in the library. Mr. Gold wasn't too happy about the news and now Miss Swan is hopefully trying to keep the two of them from killing each other."

Feya let out the breath she was holding and smiled relieved. "Oh thank god."

Then she turned back to Dr. Whale, her eyes wide.

"Wait…WHAT?!" Feya shrieked.

Feya turned her gaze back to the library, her face full of fear and shock. Before Dr. Whale could reply Feya was off, sprinting across the street. She could feel the eyes of the town on her as she ran towards the library, her heart racing. Before she reached the doors to the library a figure stepped in front of her.

Feya looked up to see David smiling awkwardly down at her, his face full of guilt.

"Tink, don't you have a dance class tonight?" David questioned as his shoulders tensed.

Feya looked up at David suspiciously. David only called her Tink when something was wrong. Tink crossed her arms over her chest.

"David, I know he's here so either move or I swear I will knock you on your ass."

David's smile slipped. "Are you going to kill him, because there are too many people in line for that at the moment."

"Oh believe me, if anyone's gonna kill him, it's going to be me but not today. Now move so I can save this stubborn man from his idiocy."

David opened the door for Feya, watching her nervously as she stormed into the building, David following at her heels.

**Please let me know what you think! More reviews lets me know people actually read this and I'll update faster! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
